Year's Passing
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A year ago, a moment was shared. A year passes and another moment is due... AU! Draco switches sides.


**A/N: Written for THC run by MoonlightForgotten.**

 **Bonus Round!**

 **Theme:** A Letter

 **Prompts:** 20th April [Date], "When we first met, you were younger," [Speech]

 **Word Count:** 1,727

* * *

It was dark and gloomy in the Prefects' Bathroom, which was perfect for Draco as he stumbled inside and leaned against the first sink that he could reach. The moment he had the support to hold on to, Draco's body shuddered with sobs. The task he was presented with was tearing him from the inside out, and he wasn't sure if he could do it. Draco had tried and failed more than once already, nearly taking a girl's life in the process. It was taking a toll on him, and all he wanted to do was break down.

Draco did just that, but he was not expecting someone to come in and interrupt him. He definitely did not expect that person to be the infamous bookworm, Hermione Granger. With frantic, wide eyes, Draco from the reflection in the mirror turned to face Granger.

"What are you doing in here, Granger?" He asked with a snarl.

She tentatively walked inside, wand ready to be used just in case. "I heard a noise and was concerned. I…" she turned away briefly before facing Draco.

Draco gripped the front of the sink, feeling defenseless in his current state. Granger must have seen it, because she lowered her wand and approached him.

"Don't come any closer, Granger," he warned. His tone wasn't as threatening as he wanted because Granger shook her head.

"Draco...it's safe."

Draco's body relaxed more at her words. It meant that he didn't have to keep up the pretense of hating her; that didn't mean that he wasn't annoyed by her antics. An explanation for the lack of hate would be in the form of her fist to his nose when he wanted to execute that ghastly hippogriff.

Granger's arms were suddenly wrapped around his body, and Draco didn't protest. He would accept that comfort right now, because he couldn't give any to himself. Draco clung to Granger, weaving his hands in her curly bush of hair.

"I need you to go, Granger."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. "You don't understand...they're coming tonight. It's all my fault. If I hadn't I-"

"Do not blame yourself for this," Hermione hissed. "You knew what was at stake. You came to me, and you came to Dumbledore. You've done exactly what you were supposed to do."

"P-Please don't leave."

It contradicted what he said before, and Draco didn't care. He didn't know if he would see Granger again after everything happened; right then, he couldn't lose her. Draco needed her.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." Granger stared into his eyes before leaning forward to kiss him softly.

Draco didn't let her go as their kiss progressed into something more that neither of them would have thought. The minutes that passed felt like eternity until it was time to part ways. Draco had to go one way while Granger moved in the other. Neither knew of the results that would come from their actions.

...oo0oo...

Large, brown eyes stared out the window of a home in Australia. It was April 20th once more, and a year had passed. So much had happened in that year's time. Voldemort was vanquished, and the wizarding world was being restored from his destruction. During that time, Hermione left to find her parents and take some time to herself. It was granted to her with no questions asked.

Everyone thought it was because she was a war heroine and deserved it, but Hermione had another reason. That reason was in the form of a one year old, curly haired baby. She had yet to meet her father, and it pained Hermione that she kept the secret from him.

In order to clear her mind of the guilt, Hermione gambled and sent an owl to the baby's father. He deserved to know after everything that he had gone through in the war.

A tap on the window startled Hermione out of her thoughts. She carefully positioned the baby safely in one arm while she used the other to open the window so the owl could come in. Hermione didn't recognize the owl as one that Harry used when he would occasionally send her a letter, so it could only have been from the person she had been waiting for. Hermione rubbed the bird and gave it a treat before rushing to open the letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I didn't expect to receive a letter from you, given the fact that you left rather abruptly. It was questionable at best, and I feared that I had done something wrong. Then I thought about it, what could Draco Malfoy possibly do more wrong? Other than become more handsome than thought possible._

Hermione snorted as she read it. The git still had his ego.

 _Don't you dare snort. I know you._

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked around as if he was watching her. She shook her head and knew that Malfoy was nowhere around. The thought of him knowing small things even now brought a soft, sad smile to her face.

 _When I read the contents of your letter, I was finally given the real reason why you left. I can't accept it._

Hermione frowned as she read that part of the letter. She knew better than to assume, so she kept going.

 _I can't accept that you chose to leave and not tell me that you were carrying my child. I understand that the one time we spent together was short lived, but I did not waver in the choice that I made. I continued to fight, if only for the sole reason that I found a light I could keep within the darkness my life had become. Then you left, and there was no way in hell that I was going to approach Potter and Weasel about your whereabouts. Not even the darkest spell from Morgana could get me to associate with either one of those oafs._

She huffed at his words; some things never changed.

 _That won't change._

Hermione shook her head. It was as if the man was actually talking to her.

 _Nevertheless, they're not what this letter is about. This is about you and our daughter. Yes, our, because I have every intent on bringing you back to England and claiming you as my wife-_

Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation and fear as she read the line in the letter. Hermione felt tears prickling in her eyes because she didn't think that he would want a muggleborn as his wife. She was ashamed of herself for judging him.

 _-with our daughter as the rightful heir. I've waited for you Hermione Granger, and it wasn't an easy task with my mother badgering me since my father was put in the grave where he deserved to be. I've finally got her around to seeing my way of things, threatening exile here or there, but she sees what I want. I'm going to get what I want, Granger, whether you like it or not._

Hermione shook her head, not believing that he would be coming anywhere near her place in Australia. He couldn't possibly know where she was, and Hermione wouldn't hold her breath on his promises. It was a mistake on her part because she should have never underestimated Draco Malfoy.

She folded the letter and placed it on the table. The baby girl in her arms started making a fuss, so Hermione rocked her. It wasn't a second later when there was a knock on the door. Curious as to who it could have been, Hermione went to the door, wand ready in her sleeve, and answered it.

Standing on the other side of the doorway was Malfoy with his hands clasped behind his back. A smirk was sitting perfectly on his face as he stared at Hermione.

"When we first met, you were younger," Malfoy began as he took a step towards her. Hermione held the baby secure in her arms and instinctively stepped back. "We both were. I should have hated you more, and then we wouldn't have been in this position today." Malfoy kept walking towards Hermione, and Hermione would continue to walk backwards.

"I couldn't do that, with everything we had done to one another, moreso me doing more to you," Malfoy said as he cleared his throat. "Yet you still found it in your heart to see the good in me. No one else bothered besides my mother, and you were there when I needed someone the most." Malfoy's eyes swept from Hermione to the baby in her arms. "You may have kept her away from me for a year, but things have changed in England. Things are better."

"Draco, I-"

"There's no room for discussion," Malfoy stated. Hermione felt her wall hit her back; she had nowhere to run. "You're both coming back with me. Today."

Hermione's nose flared. "Draco, that isn't how things work."

"My name still has connections in various places; I'm positive it'll work."

"We can't just up and leave!"

"I don't see the problem."

"It's just...we...I don't know!"

Malfoy shook his head. "I'm disappointed, Granger. You're supposed to be the Brightest Witch of Our Age, and you can't even come up with a good lie." Malfoy looked at the baby. "What's her name?"

Hermione watched the expression on Malfoy's face soften when he looked at their baby. It was a poorly timed decision on her end, however she wouldn't trade her baby for the world. "Rose," she told him. "Her name is Rose."

Malfoy's face scrunched up for a brief second. "I don't like it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Malfoy…"

"That's actually correct, Granger. I don't like it because Malfoy was missing." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Rose Malfoy sounds much better."

A small smile tugged at Hermione's lips. It took a year for her to be faced with Malfoy again because she didn't think that it was going to be pretty. As she stood there now with Rose in her arms and Malfoy playing with the babbling baby, Hermione knew that she shouldn't have worried.

"Don't think that you're getting off easy, Granger," Malfoy said, "When we get back to England, we're going to have a nice, little chat."

Hermione gave Malfoy a withering look, knowing she was going to have to perfect her Occlumency.


End file.
